Rope Swing
by NijiBrush
Summary: "I didn't like him to be scared out of his wits, but sometimes being a little scared was good for you. Or at least if it motivated you to grow and try new things. And that's what Reynie needed, just a little motivation." (Kaynie) (Kate's POV)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

 **Note: This is just a fun little summer inspired one-shot, that reminds me of why I'm so sun-burnt right now. lol**

MBS - Rope Swing

(Kate's POV)

I can't say I was surprised that Reynie was more than a little uh, hesitant I guess you could say. But somehow I figured he wasn't surprised that I was gonna "encourage" him until he went through with it. Looking over my shoulder I grinned at the sight of his eyebrows bunched up with nervousness. I didn't like him to be scared out of his wits, but sometimes being a little scared was good for you. Or at least if it motivated you to grow and try new things.

And that's what Reynie needed, just a little motivation. "There's nothing to it honest, here just watch me." So grabbing the rope swing in my hands a little tighter I felt my heart speed up with excitement. It was that fun rush that I guessed Reynie had a way of mistaking for just plain old fear. And maybe I was a little afraid too, but that might have been part of the fun too.

So wearing my most determined face I jumped off the tiny ledge and let the momentum fling me over the water below. For a split second I always wondered if it was the perfect moment to let go of the rope, but usually my instincts were pretty good with this sort of thing. And sure enough when I felt myself drop and the cold water rush in on all sides, I guessed I'd timed it just right. After about a second I felt myself bob back to the surface with a grin wider than before.

"You survived." I heard Connie say a little indifferently. Slapping at the water's surface I sent a playful splash headed her way. "What, are you disappointed Connie Girl?" Giving one of her signature pouts Constance splashed me right back. "Well I wasn't, but I could change my mind." Poor Sticky was caught in the spray but without his glasses he was squinting blind. "What happened?" He asked.

"Kate bellyflopped." Connie said dryly, before adding a small "I'm kidding of course" when I shot her a look she was sure not to forget. And speaking of looks nobody could forget, Reynie was wearing one that would have fit better if the river had been shark infested. Waving up at him I did my best to talk him down, but I wasn't shocked that he stayed frozen just where he stood.

So swimming over to the shore I climbed back up the hill and patted poor Reynie on the back reassuringly. "I was a little nervous the first time too, but you'll be fine I promise." He wasn't all that convinced though. Shaking his head he swallowed hard. "I can't go through with it Kate. I'm sorry, I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing..." Putting my hands on my sides I frowned playfully at him. "Don't give me that line Reynie, because I told a clown the same thing before he shot me out of my first cannon."

I saw his face soften a little, and it was plain that he was surprised to hear that "The Great Kate Weather Machine" hadn't always been, well so great frankly. Nodding I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yep that's right, I wasn't always so brave either. In fact the bravest thing is to do something anyway even when it scares you. So you know what that clown told me?" By now I'd caught his full attention and I planned on making use of that fact. Leaning to kiss him on the cheek I smiled softly. "That clown told me... Look out below!"

Grabbing hold of him around the shoulders I jumped off the ledge and pulled him with me. I had to admit I felt a little guilty, I even wondered if maybe I was scaring him for life or something. But on the other hand it was more fun then I could pass up. Making extra sure to time our drop just right I let go of the rope. And when I did I felt Reynie cling even tighter to my neck.

Truth be told, if he was afraid of drowning, I should have been worried about being accidentally choked to death. But not even that could take the grin off my face. And it only got bigger when we both resurfaced. Letting go he thrashed at the water until he regained his composure. Then finally after his breathing started to return to normal he looked over at me. "The clown...that's how he taught you?"

I nodded. "Yep sure was, and it worked! But you know Reynie at least I went a little easier on you." Looking more than a bit flustered he bunched his eyebrows again. "How?"

With a chuckle I couldn't hold back I grinned as I slapped him on the back playfully.

"At least I kissed you first!"

FIN

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are almost as great as The Kate Weather machine herself!**


End file.
